Love and Life
by krissie.taylor
Summary: This is my first home and away story. couples... Aden/Nicole please read and review Krissie xxx
1. Chapter 1

"Nicole, will you hurry up" Aden banged on the bathroom door for what felt like the fiftieth time

"i'm done, i'm done" she mocked slightly walking past him,

"thank god" he sighed slamming the door behind him.

As Aden felt the water trickle down his back he couldn't help but take the lid of her body wash and take in her soft scent, he slammed the lid closed, he shouldn't be doing this she's like a sister to you he told himself sternly.

"he is so annoying" Nicole threw her bag across the living room

"who" Aden switched his iPod off seeing her annoyed expression

"Geoff he acts like I am so beneath him" Nicole flung herself on the seat next to his

"well you were at one point" both of them grimaced at the thought

"exactly at one point" Nicole threw him a sarcastic look

"maybe he's still hung up on you" it was weird hearing Aden talk about relationship psychology

"no he's moved on with her"

"the farm hand girl" Aden said matter of factly

"yeah her all I ever get is Claudia this and Claudia oh she said this one thing" Aden moved his book from next to her for fear she might throw that as well, she smiled wearily at him

"he doesn't know what he's missing" Aden tried to comfort

"thanks" Nicole smiled genuinely at him.

"you guys are going to have to get your own dinner" Roman called from the kitchen "i'm needed at the diner"

"sure, fine" Aden called back secretly glad of spending more alone time with Nicole, who was now venting her frustration on the phone to a friend.

"Nic, fancy a take out" Aden peered into her room she was laid on the bed, and looked as though she had fallen asleep as soon as she laid down,

"Nicole" Aden shook her slightly

"ummm yeah" she looked at him

"you were sleeping I though you might want to get into bed" Aden smiled softly at her taking in just how beautiful she looked,

"what time is it?" she sat up slightly

"about eightish"

"thanks but i'll get up" Nicole stood up and followed him out of the room

Later that night the wind and rain were worse than usual and it freaked Nicole a little, she couldn't sleep, as she padded into Aden's room knocking lightly on the door

"what's up" Aden was worried it was two am and unusual to find Nicole at his door

"nothing I couldn't sleep the weather it was" Aden stopped her by throwing back his quilt and signalling she could get in

"thanks" she whispered snuggling against his chest she felt strangely content laid there in his arms, they both did Aden was soothed by her rhythmical breathing.

"you sleeping" Aden whispered into her ear

"no you" she turned to face him and then all the passion, intensity came flooding out into their kiss, neither could get another of the other.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came by to soon for Aden's liking, he enjoyed being laid there Nicole in his arms. It became apparent very quickly that she liked it too Aden was beginning to love watching her waking up, Roman's voice woke them up

"Nicole, Nicole" Roman voice sounded worried and anxious suddenly he was at the door

"Aden have you seen Nicole" he started at them both laid there in bed together, Aden pulled the covers back just like he did to Nicole last night to show Roman they were both fully clothed

"The rain last night creeped me" she explained if Roman had a problem with it he kept it well hidden.

"So you dad told me he caught you in bed with Aden" Leah asked when Nicole appeared at the diner at lunch

"i bet he explained it just like that as well" Nicole smiled at her, she thought it would be weird having Leah dating her dad but she was fine with it in fact it was kind of nice that he had found someone, yeah she had liked Charlie but nothing like Leah

"i just got scared and he was there" Nicole smiled her eyes glazed with the memory

"yeah I know, so what is going on with you and Aden then?" Nicole looked at her curiously

"come on I have seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no-one is looking" Leah knew Nicole felt it too,

"he doesn't"

"yes he does"

"who does what?" Roman had appeared with what Nicole hoped wasn't he lunch

"makes me rubbish food" Nicole gestured to the brown bag she was just handed.

"dad been in?" Nicole sat opposite Aden

"yeah and he said he was probably staying there tonight" they both looked at each other Aden with a wicked grin and Nicole with one of disgust,

"that's my dad" she threw a pillow at him

"i was only" he threw it back

"yeah well don't" she caught it, a knock at the door broke their argument

"Geoff hi" Aden looked at Nicole "i'll leave you too it" he headed out of the door he had just opened for him to come in.

When he returned he was shocked to find Nicole in tears

"hey what's happened?" he embraced her tightly

"we argued I don't know why he comes round all he does is argue with me" Nicole broke down again

"maybe he just has stuff to deal with" Aden was trying to be supportive

"why does he take it out on me? He has another girlfriend why can't he argue with her?" she buried her head deeper into his chest

"i'll talk to him" Nicole tried to stop him but Aden was on a mission he needed to find Geoff and tell him to back off.

"where the heel do you get off, being like that with Nic" Aden found him at the beach with Annie and Belle

"i don't know what you talking about?" Geoff pushed him back

"well when I left she was fine when I got back she was in tears you want to fill in the gaps" Aden was in no mood for his excuses

"look things got out of hand" Geoff tried to shrug it off

"things always get out of hand so why go round just back off and leave her alone" Aden was in full flow now

"well it takes two" Belle jumped to the defence of Geoff

"no it doesn't he can leave her alone, stop coming round the house" Aden shot Belle a dirty look and stormed back down the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Aden had calmed down a little when he got back to the house, he was still seething with Geoff, how dare he treat her like that. Nicole was still sat on the couch when Aden came back in she stood up

"can we talk?" Nicole studied his features she knew how unreadable he could be

"sure" he smiled at her

"what is this?" he looked up at her

"what?" he tried to act puzzled but Nic knew him better than that

"you know what" she didn't know how to put it into words

"i don't know" Aden was just being honest

"the other night when I was laid there with you, I felt well I don't know complete maybe" Nicole trailed off aware of Aden gaze

"yeah I know" Aden couldn't put it into words every time he looked at her he felt such a rush of love, all he wanted to do was kiss her but didn't know if he could stop if he started.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Belle, Nicole looked from her to Aden and then walked into the kitchen

"i can't believe you would act like that with Geoff" she hurled at him

"like what, Nicole is a friend and he just keeps hurting her" Aden really didn't want his feelings for Nicole to be explained to Belle,

"i'm sure she is capable of defending herself" Belle looked at him trying to figure out if he and Nicole were just friends but he was giving nothing away,

"Belle I don't know what you want from me, we broke up, they broke up why can't everyone just move one" they both looked at each other, Belle leaned into him and kissed him Aden couldn't resist.

Nicole looked on in shock, it was weird she felt jealousy she had never expected to get this close to him, she thought they both wanted the same thing, and this was preferably each other. Nicole sat down she couldn't take it in this was her Aden the guy she spent the night with, the guy who held her close when she cried kissing someone else, she really thought they had something. After what felt like forever Nicole ventured into the living room, only to be confronted by a trail of their clothes, she felt completely destroyed, she was saved from her pain by Annie at the door wondering if Geoff was here Nicole quickly left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

It had started to rain, Nicole didn't care all she had were the images of them two together she really thought her and Aden could have something yeah she fancied him when she first arrived but this was much more than a physical thing, she was in lust.

The clock struck midnight

"Nicole give me a call the second you get this" Roman hung up the phone in frustration

"Roman, we need you to identify a bag which was found on the beach" Charlie had arrived at the door which was left open with the constant stream of visitors, Leah looked at him,

"I'll do it" she placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it. Lead led the way into the kitchen she knew how difficult it would be for Roman to see anything that reminded him of Nicole, yeah had accepted that Nicole was missing but her bags were her prized possession she would never leave them anywhere, sure enough it was Nicole's they both jumped when the phone inside started to ring, as Charlie pulled it out it was clearly Nicole, proved more so when 'Dad' flashed up on the screen below it Roman's number.

Aden was out looking when he got the call from Roman to say that Nicole's' bag had been found and had her phone so it was no use in calling her, Aden couldn't help but wonder if Nicole had left because of him and Belle, after all they were on the verge of discussing them as a couple when Belle had arrived, he tried to shake the thought he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. It was finally now when Aden realised how much Nicole meant to him, how much he couldn't live without her.

As Geoff and Irene walked along the beach them two had joined the search Irene was hoping this was the perfect opportunity to find out how he was coping with Nicole and his break up she knew he still cared about how could he not, she was his first everything. They were getting to his feelings about her being missing when they heard Aden called her name they saw him running down out to the beach they followed his path instantly noticing the blond haired young woman laid on the beach, by the time they got there he was cradling her close to him calling her name asking for her to wake up look at him. The journey to the hospital was some of the hardest any of them faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"How's Nicole?" Roman demanded as soon as Rachel exited the room,

"she's stable"

"stable, stable what the hell does that mean?" Roman need more information,

"calm down" Charlie pit ion politely all the while not knowing what Roman would do if anything happened to Nicole,

"that's my daughter in their Charlie" Roman pointed through the window where Nicole was laid peacefully

"I know" Rachel laid him to a chair "Nicole's immune system wasn't able to fight off the disease that causes pneumonia"

"last time" Roman cut across her

"being in the cold had had a dramatic affect on Nicole's system and unfortunately the pneumonia has returned and even though it was nearly a year ago Nicole immune system hasn't fully recovered". Roman was struggling to keep it all in, this was his daughter she was talking about his baby.

"anything" Aden jumped up from the sofa

"no" Roman sat beside him, neither saying a word but both in silent pray for the female that held their hearts'.

"Rachel mentioned pneumonia on the phone" Aden was the first to break the silence, Roman silently nodded

"they won't know anything more until she wakes" Roman was still trying to get his own head around it he didn't expect Aden to get it.

"do they know when that might be" Aden didn't need an answer it was clearly written across Roman's face.

"dad, dad" Nicole called out to him in the darkness

"Nicole" Rachel voice filtered through the room "stay calm sweetheart I have called Roman and he'll be here soon, Nicole was scared and frightened she wanted Roman here now.

"sh" she heard Roman's voice as he reached her taking her into his arms this only made her weep harder, this was the first time she truly felt safe

"I thought.. I though" Nicole wanted to tell him

"it's OK" Roman held her tighter wanting northing but to take the pain away, she stopped and after a while he felt her body relax as she started to fall asleep "sh" he knew she was sleeping but he wanted nothing that to soothe her rocking her to and fro.

Roman watched her sleep for hours, he hadn't be able to before, he was allowed but somehow he had to know she was alright although hating himself know for not being there when she needed him the most. Visitors came and went Roman always went out to them he didn't want them to see Nicole like that it felt like they had no right to see her like his baby so vulnerable yet so perfect.

Geoff arrived at the house about eight the next morning he was hoping to catch Roman before he went to the hospital, he hoped to give him flowers for Nicole knowing that things with Aden couldn't be any more tense unfortunately for him he had no such luck,

"what" Aden glared at him

"i just came to give these to Nicole" Geoff handed out the flowers,

"i'm sorry she's in the hospital right now" Aden was having no mercy

"could you give them to her or maybe give them to Roman" Geoff was looking everywhere but at Aden and inside the house, where he and Nicole shared so many tender moments. Aden silently took the flowers before slamming the door in his face.

Once near the hospital Aden got a sudden bout of nerves, what if she didn't want to see him, what if she wasn't well enough he didn't know which one was worse.

Aden forced himself to enter he had to see her, he noticed and anxious Charlie talking with Roman,

"it's just Nicole need me more now than ever before, all her lie I haven't been there not properly but this time I am" he saw Charlie wipe her eyes

"i understand I really do but"

"No Charlie if you understood there wouldn't be any buts" in that second seeing Roman like that made him realise all he was doing to Nicole was pushing her away she had to know how he felt about him, suddenly knowing exactly what it was.

AN: a longer update to make up for the fact there hasn't been any for a while, and thanks for the reviews. Krissie xxx


End file.
